User blog:MilitaryBrat/Hans Landa vs Dr. King Schultz
Hans Landa......The sadistic SS Colonel who has come to be known as the Jew Hunter. VS Dr. King Schultz......The former dentist turned bounty hunter. WHO IS DEADLIEST?!?!?!!!???!?!?!?!? Hans Landa: Landa, according to his dress uniform decorations was a WWI vet with the German Army. After leaving the Army, he presumably left Germany to live in Austria where Adolf Hitler's orders called him up to be in the Army again in the onset of WWII. He was put to work searching for Jews in Nazi occupied France where he developed the nick name of the Jew Hunter. He was later put in charge of security at the premiere of Joseph Goebbels' newest film Stoltz der Nation. It was there that he came across the Basterds. Landa, recognizing that the war would not end in Germany's favor made a deal with the allies to hand over the German high command and in return he would be pardoned of his war crimes and declared a hero. Landa and his driver drove Lieutenant Raine and Utivitch to American lines where Raine shoots the driver and carves a swastika into Landa's forehead, forever singling him out as a Nazi. Kar98k.jpg|Kar98k Walther P38.jpg|Walther P38 Dress Dagger.jpg|SS Dagger Stielhandgranate.png|Stielthangrenate Weapons: Long range-Kar98k Mid range-Walther P38 Short Range-SS Dagger Explosive-Stielthangrenate Dr. King Schultz: When we first meet Dr. Schultz he's driving his wagon through the woods and comes across Django. He takes an interest in Django as he's the first person Schultz has met who knows who the Brittle brothers are. Django later kills the Brittle brothers and Schultz frees him as he reminds him of a character in a German folk tale. Schultz then takes Django to find his wife and along the way he teaches Django of the finer point of being a bounty hunter. Django and Schultz find their way to Candieland where they suspect Django's wife of being held. It turns out that she is being held there and Schultz helps Django make himself known to his wife, Broomhilda. Unfortunately the owner of Candieland, a man by the name of Calvin Candie learns what Schultz and Django's true purpose is here, and threatens to kill Broomhilda if they do not pay $12,000 for her. They pay and try to leave but Calvin demands that Schultz shake his hand. Instead of shaking his hand though Schultz kills him and is then killed by one of Calvin's men. 1860 Henry Rifle.jpg|1860 Henry Rifle Remington 1858 New Army.jpg|Remington 1858 New Army Schultz Derringer.jpg|Cobra Big Bore Derringer (2) Bowie03.jpg|Bowie Knife Dynamite-sam.jpg|Dynamite Weapons: Long range-1860 Henry Rifle Mid range-1858 Colt New Army, Cobra Big Bore Derringer (2) Short range-Bowie Knife Explosive-Dynamite X-Factors Landa/Schultz Training: 78/53 Landa gets the edge here as he was a soldier in an actual Military as opposed to Schultz simply being a bounty hunter. But still, someone must have taught Scultz what he knows. Fatigue: 64/64 Both men are around the same age and we don't know exactly how much they can take. Creativity: 51/82 The German WWII Army wasn't known for encouraging creativity and open mindedness. However as a bounty hunter Schultz has been known to be able to adapt to most situations. Cunning: 88/86 Landa gets the edge slightly, as he outwitted not only Hitler, but the whole German high command. As well as devising a plan to emerge from the war on the other side. Brutality: 90/93 Now one would think a Nazi would get this easily. However, Landa isn't really all that violent. Sure he killed, or helped kill people. But Schultz has been shown to have absolutely no compunctions when it comes to killing. Be it man or animal. *Battle will take place in German woods where both of these men may have a familiaraity. *Voting ends March 19, 2013 Battle: Category:Blog posts